


A Christmas Treat

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Language, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Questionable use of a ribbon, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: The twins return home from a Christmas Eve party at Grimmauld Place to their flat to find a present by their tree.





	A Christmas Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> This story is actually based off of a prompt I was inspired by from 2018 that marqueen137 submitted and I want to thank them for this prompt. I also cannot thank the mods, Writcraft and Kitty Fic enough for not only letting me use this prompt from last year but also letting me change my posting date. My final thank yous go to my little team of helpers, Meiri, thescarletphoenixx, and xxDustNight88, for their help in making sure this made sense. If there are any mistakes after they read it over, they are my own.
> 
> This story is also part of my Hermione's Haven 2019 Bingo card. Square N3-Free Square
> 
> Also, this went up so early on my posting date, the 17th, because today is my birthday and I have lots of plans with our local parade and I didn't want to try posting from my phone later today and screw something up. lol
> 
> Lá Fhéile Pádraig sona! (Happy Saint Patrick's Day in Irish)

Fred stumbled out of the fireplace, the green flames immediately dying and sending the flat in front of him back into complete darkness save for the street lamp filtering in from outside.

"Lumos," he whispered as he flicked his wand and bathed the pitch black living room in a soft light. He swished his wand a second time, causing the strands of little, Muggle lights to flutter to life. His eyes widened at the unexpected present wrapped up and sitting in front of their decorated tree in the corner of the room. "What in Merlin's shaggy beard?"

"Hey, Forge! What’d you say?" George questioned as he followed his twin through the Floo network.

“Gred, look,” Fred replied as he gestured towards their tree with his free hand. “We’ve been left a special present.”

Looking to where his brother was pointing, George’s eyebrows flew towards his hairline at sight in front of them. He turned back to his brother, a smirk twisting his lips. “How do you know the present is for both of us? I could be the sole recipient.”

Fred scoffed. “Very unlikely.” Looking his brother dead in the eyes, he curled his free hand into a fist and jerked his thumb towards himself. “Everyone knows I’m the better looking and nicer twin, so it’s obvious that I’m the giftee.”

"The nicer one you may be, brother mine," George conceded before his smirk turned wolf-like and he added, "but I'm the wild one."

"Are you two done?"

Fred's smirk matched George's as the two brothers turned to face the witch sitting patiently on their living room floor. They walked closer to her, finally taking the time to see what their present was wearing. Or rather not wearing. Her long, chestnut hair hung around her in a riot of curls, and all she wore was a demure smile spread across her lips, and a large, ruby coloured bow tied across her chest, the ends hanging between her crossed legs.

"My, my, Miss Granger," George said as he knelt in front of her, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to seduce us."

Her dark eyes sparkled with mischief. "I am," she replied. Raising an eyebrow for a moment, she questioned, "Is it working?"

He reached out and brushed his fingertips over her bare knee. "Maybe," George answered.

Hermione's eyes flickered from George to Fred, and her smile morphed into a wicked grin. "I see it's working on your brother."

George waved his hand dismissively. "He lacks the control I do."

"Oh really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow again.

Fred scoffed. "Not bloody likely."

Hermione leaned forward, the tails of the bow shifting but not revealing anything, and pressed her hand between George's legs. She snickered, "Control, hm?"

George groaned. "Fuck, Hermione."

Stroking him through his clothes, she laughed. "Well, that's the whole point of tonight."

Fred looked at her in surprise, hope written across his features. "You mean it?"

She looked at the twin standing above her. "Of course, I do. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t."

"How..." George reached down and grasped her wrist and pulled her hand from between his legs. "Merlin, witch, it feels so good, but I can't think when you do that."

"You're not supposed to think, George," Hermione told him, "you're supposed to feel."

"Oh, I plan to," George replied, "but I have a few questions that need answering first. How do we know it's you? We just saw you at the party at Harry and Ron’s."

Hermione grinned. "You saw Ginny Polyjuiced as me. I left the party nearly an hour ago to get here and get ready."

Fred's eyes widened. "Our baby sister knows?"

"Of course, she does," Hermione said, looking at Fred. "She's the one who helped me pull this whole thing off. Plus she helped pick out the colour of the bow." Hermione turned back to George, a blush staining her cheeks. "I can prove it's me because we're the only three that know that I accidentally walked into your part of the tent at the World Cup as you both were changing. I'd never been more mortified in my life... or more turned on."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really," she replied. "I'd never seen a cock before, other than in a book, and then I had two right in front of me."

"You didn't stick around very long," George teased.

She rolled her eyes. "I was fourteen and had no clue what to do with one if I'd stuck around."

"We would have taught you."

She scoffed. "Really? With most of your family right outside?"

"You have a point."

"I have another question for you..." George stood up and held a hand out to her.

"Shoot," she said, reaching for his offered hand.

As he pulled her up, he asked, "Are you a virgin?"

Standing in front of the two wizards, she raised an eyebrow at George. "No, I'm not. Is that a problem?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. I just wanted to make sure you'd at least been with someone else before."

"Was it Ron?"

She turned to look at Fred and smiled. "As much as I love your younger brother, we're nothing more than friends. Remember after Ron and I parted following the war, I went travelling abroad?" At their nods she continued, "Well, I spent quite a bit of time in Bulgaria with Viktor. He was my first, but after a while, we both realised that while we love each other, we were not in love with each other. There were others after Viktor, but no one permanent. I was just enjoying myself, which is something I wasn't able to do before or during the war."

"Why us? Why now?"

"Ever since that day at the World Cup, I've been curious about what it would be like with the two of you at the same time. As for timing, none of the three of us is attached, and I trust the two of you not to read more into this than is there."

"Clarifying that this is just a one-off?"

"For now, yes. If we decide to change that we can. I'm not ready to settle down, and I know you both feel the same, but I want the experience." She shrugged. "I know the two of you can give that to me and not expect anything in return."

Fred reached out and cupped her cheek. "You're sure this is what you want? We're what you want?"

Nodding her head, she placed her hand over his. "Yes, I'm sure."

He leaned forward to kiss her, but his brother’s next question stopped him. "Can we open our present now?"

She laughed. "Yes, you can." Tangling her hand in Fred's red hair, she pulled him down for a kiss which he eagerly returned.

George waited patiently for only a handful of seconds before he reached for the end of the ribbon closest to him. Tugging on it, he felt a moment of resistance before the material gave way and slithered from her body.

Feeling the movement between them, Fred broke the kiss and stepped back. "Beautiful," he breathed once the ribbon was no longer blocking their view of the brunette witch.

"Are you sure we can't talk you into more than tonight?" George reached out and tweaked a nipple.

Hermione moaned. "At the moment, I don't care about after tonight, right now I want the both of you naked. Divesto." She flicked her wrist, wandlessly removing both their clothes. Placing a hand on each of their chests, she ran them over the warm skin to learn both of their bodies. "So much better than I remember." She bit her lip.

George stepped behind her. “I’m glad we’re better than you remember,” he chuckled against the soft skin of her neck.

“Me too,” Hermione sighed, leaning into George’s warmth. A moan slipped from between her kiss-swollen lips as she felt Fred press open-mouthed kisses against her collarbone before dropping to his knees to continue down her torso.

He stopped to pay special attention to her breasts as George slid one hand down to tease her clit before he pressed a finger inside her.

“She's absolutely soaking already, Forge,” George groaned against her skin.

Hermione gasped when Fred bit lightly on her left nipple, and George added a second finger. Not one to waste the opportunity she presented him, George slipped two fingers from his free hand into her mouth.

“Suck,” he told her.

She chuckled before she closed her lips and circled her tongue around his long digits.

“Yes,” George hissed.

As George slid his hand from between her legs, Fred dropped the rest of the way to his knees and took over where his brother left off. George pulled his fingers from between Hermione’s lips with a pop before moving both hands to torture her breasts slowly.

After that, Hermione was lost to the pleasure the two wizards were coaxing from her body. Losing herself in the feelings they were creating within her, she was surprised when her first orgasm of the night roared through her.

Once Hermione regained her bearings, she found herself sandwiched between Fred and George on one of their beds.

“Welcome back,” Fred said with a grin.

Hermione chuckled. “Fuck.”

“We’re getting there,” George told her. “No need to be hasty.”

She turned to the brother on her right. “Well, if that’s how you feel about it,” she moved to push Fred on his back and then straddle his waist, “then maybe Fred and I will have some fun together.”

“Oh no you don’t,” George said as he pulled towards him.

“That’s what I thought.” Hermione snickered as she straddled his waist, her core pressing against George’s cock. Looking towards Fred, she held out her hand. “Come here.”

Moving onto his knees, Fred crawled over to Hermione, his long cock hanging heavy between his legs. When he was close enough, he raised up and kissed her. “Where do you want me, love?” Fred whispered against her lips.

“Behind me,” she replied before kissing him again.

Pulling back, Fred looked her in the eye. “You’re sure?”

Hermione nodded. “I’m sure.” She winked at him. “It may have been a while, but I'm not new to anal.”

“Good,” Fred replied as George grabbed his wand and muttered a series of spells including a lubrication charm.

She turned to face the wizard below her, and when she leaned down to kiss him, Fred took the opportunity to watch his brother and their lover together. As he did, he skillfully prepared her for him, pausing long enough for George to enter her. They began to move together, and Fred timed his movements in her arse with George’s thrusts in and out of her pussy. 

Once she was ready, he slid his fingers from her and leaned over her to press his lips against her spine between her shoulder blades.

“Ready, love?”

Hermione moaned. “Yes.”

George stopped long enough for Fred to enter her, and continued to wait, so she had a chance to adjust.

“You okay?” George asked as he looked up at her.

“Yes,” she said.

As the brothers moved, George continued to watch her and knew the moment her world turned to nothing but bliss. Her eyes were still closed, but her face went slack, her head tilted back ever so slightly, and a moan that he was sure started in her toes spilt out from between her parted lips.

Hermione's nails dug into George's chest as their cocks sliding in and out of her continued to send her higher and higher.

Reaching out, George pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger. Her eyes popped open, and Hermione whined before she started moving between them.

“Fuck, love,” Fred ground out when she squeezed her inner muscles around their cocks.

“That's exactly what we're doing,” she panted.

George chuckled. “Completely blissed out and still she's a cheeky bitch.”

Hermione twisted one of his nipples in response.

He moved his thumb over her clit, applying more and more pressure as he felt her inner muscles tightening around them. George continued to rub his thumb over her clit as Fred reached around and began playing with her breasts.

Her head tilted back further to rest against Fred's chest. “Almost there,” she whispered.

The two wizards made it their mission to send her flying over the edge before them one more time before collapsing in a heap on the bed.

Hermione was still laying partially on top of George, but Fred had made it far enough to land on the bed next to Hermione.

“Okay,” Hermione said once she regained her ability to speak properly. “I may have to take the two of you up on your offer for more.”

George laughed.

“That's just what we wanted to hear, love,” Fred said as he rolled her onto her back to lay comfortably between them.

Rolling to face her, George pressed a kiss against her cheek. “There's our brilliant witch.”

“I guess I just needed a little persuading,” she told them through a yawn.

“And we're very good at persuading.”

Hermione smirked. “That you are. Good night, Fred. Good night, George.”

“Night, Granger,” George replied snuggling into her side.

Fred followed suit and said, “Good night, love, George,” before a silent nox plunged the room into darkness.


End file.
